This invention relates to motor vehicle sunroofs and more particularly to improvements in the mechanisms utilized to move the sunroofs between various positions relative to the opening in the roof of the associated motor vehicle.
The present invention has particular applicability to motor vehicle sunroofs of the lift-up type, commonly called "spoiler" sunroofs. A lift-up or spoiler sunroof is one that moves from a closed position with respect to the roof opening into an upwardly and rearwardly tilted vent position and then is moved into a fully open position with a generally rectilinear rearward movement so that in the fully open position, the sunroof extends in upwardly and rearwardly tilted relation above a portion of the roof rearwardly of the roof opening.
Spoiler type sunroofs present a particular problem in the construction of the moving mechanism for moving the sunroof assembly between its various positions since the sunroof must be totally supported at its forward portion in order to enable as much as possible of the sunroof to extend rearwardly over the vehicle roof when in the fully open position.
In a typical sunroof assembly, the forward end of the sunroof is mounted for both pivotal and sliding movement. Whereas many designs of spoiler sunroof assemblies have been proposed and produced, and whereas the various prior art spoiler sunroof assemblies have proven to be generally satisfactory, each of the various prior art assemblies has embodied one or more disadvantages. Specifically, prior art assemblies have been unduly complicated with the result that they are expensive to produce, difficult to install, subject to a high repair frequency, and relatively expensive to repair. Further, the seal life has been severely limited by the tight sealing engagement of the forward end of the roof panel with the roof in the tilted position. Further, specific sunroof designs have been dedicated to a specific vehicle roof environment so that each vehicle roof must be customized to receive the sunroof assembly. Further, the prior art lift mechanisms have been unduly bulky, particularly with regard to thickness, with the result that they have detracted from the head room available in the vehicle.